Some prior art folding table legs comprise an articulated cross-support mechanism which spans between the leg and the underside of the tabletop. Often, the cross-support mechanism has a hinge in its middle which permits it to fold back upon itself when the leg is collapsed against the tabletop, but which is designed to prevent the cross-support from pivoting much past 180.degree. at its full extension, when the leg is erected. These cross-supports maintain their spanning strength through the use of gravity or some form of friction lock which works to keep the cross-support extended. Such support legs tend to be flimsy and easily collapsed by accident once erected.
Additionally, many collapsible table leg designs fail to provide means for maintaining the table leg in its collapsed position. In order to keep the legs from extending and becoming obstructive, it is typically necessary to ensure that the table is transported and stored in an upside-down position.
Furthermore, many collapsible tables fail to provide means for organizing power cords and cables from computers and other electronic devices. As a result, these cords and cables typically fall haphazardly down the back of the table and are at risk of being tangled up with someone's feet when they are stretching their legs underneath the table.
Accordingly, it has been recognized that there is a need for a collapsible table support mechanism, which is sturdy, simple to use, and which is capable of locking the support in both its collapsed and extended positions. It has also been recognized that there is a need for a collapsible table support mechanism which provides a mechanism for keeping power cords and cables from devices in use on the table together, thereby reducing the risk that such cables might be tangled up with a user's feet when seated at the table.